un destino incierto
by KAROLD
Summary: ESTE FIC COMIENZA EL DIA DEL ACCIDENTE DE ANTHONY, PERO NO ES IGUAL QUE TODOS DONDE ANTHONYNO MUERE Y PIERDE LA MEMORIA, EN ESTE ES CANDY QUIEN PIERDE LA MEMORIA, TAMBIEN ENCUENTRA A SU VERDADERA FAMILIA.
1. un destino incierto capitulos 1,2y3

**CANDY CANDY FIC**

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO.**

**CAPITULO 1.**

**UNA DOLOROSA NOTICIA.**

**Era una fatídica noche, en la que la lluvia no dejaba de caer y una terrible tormenta se avecinaba, como anunciando una gran tragedia, las rosas del jardín que antes estaban todas florecidas, comenzaban a deshojarse, sus pétalos caían como si lloraran, queriendo despedir a alguien muy querido para ellas, en la ventana de una habitación, un joven lloraba; mientras su primo se recuperaba de un accidente que había tenido semanas atrás.**

**En un salón aparte, una mujer muy preocupada pensaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, que iba a pasar si alguien se enteraba de la verdad, pero no tenia otra solución, ella no sabia como iba a reaccionar el tío abuelo William al enterarse de que su protegida había desaparecido y creía mejor darla por muerta, pues ya habían pasado 2 semanas y no había señales de ella, es lo mejor, mañana daré a conocer la noticia.**

**Al otro día, la tía abuela elroy salio muy temprano, sus nietos la notaron preocupada y nerviosa.**

**Adonde va tía abuela?**

**Preguntaron desconcertados.**

**Pero ella no respondió y salio sin decir palabra, horas mas tarde volvió y llamo a sus nietos al estudio.**

**Que pasa tía abuela--- pregunto Archie---**

**Por que nos has llamado con tanta urgencia--- procedió Stear ---**

**Siéntense tengo que darles una noticia demasiado grave.**

**Que pasa, dinos.**

**Cálmate Archie deja que la tía hable.**

**Por favor no me interrumpan, se trata de Candy.**

**Candy, esta bien.**

**Déjenme hablar.**

**Lo sentimos, continué por favor.**

**Hoy Salí muy temprano, como podrán haberse dado cuenta.**

**Si, pero que tiene eso que ver con Candy.**

**Archie, lo que tengo que decir es muy delicado así que les pido el favor de que no hagan interrupciones, escúchenme y cuando haya terminado pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran.**

**Esta bien tía.**

**Ayer recibí una llamada del hospital en la que me informaban que una chica que decía llamarse Candy's white andrew se encontraba en el hospital, su estado era muy critico y los médicos no daban ninguna esperanza.**

**Ellos estaban muy preocupados por lo que estaban escuchando, temían escuchar lo que estaban pensando, pero esta vez ninguno interrumpió, escucharon atentos lo que la Sra. elroy tenía que decirles.**

**La llamada que recibí fue muy tarde en la noche por eso esta mañana madrugue y fui a ver si realmente era Candy, cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde, Candy... ella... había fallecido hacia unos instantes.**

**Los muchachos no lo podían creer, de sus caras broto una lágrima y pronto uno de los dos rompió el silencio que había en la habitación.**

**Estas segura que era ella.**

**Por supuesto que si, Stear.**

**Por que, por que no fuiste apenas recibiste la llamada--- Archie estaba muy alterado---**

**Cálmate, por favor, no sabia que era cierto lo que decían, además era muy tarde, ya te lo dije, por otro lado no hubiéramos podido hacer nada, de igual manera hubiera muerto, tu lo sabes y no intentes hacerme sentir culpable, por que no lo soy.**

**Archie la tía elroy tiene razón, ella hizo lo que pudo.**

**No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con el procedimiento de ella.**

**Cálmate Archie a mi también me duele, yo la quería igual que tu, lo sabes bien, eres mi hermano.**

**Lo siento Stear, tía abuela, es que no puedo creer que ella este...**

**Lo siento niños, lamento tener que darles esta dolorosa noticia, en este momento en el que Anthony esta tan mal, niños prepárense para el funeral, será esta tarde.**

**Si, tía abuela.**

**Ah... y no quiero que le digan nada a Anthony si el llega a despertar. **

**Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del cuarto donde se encontraban, ambos comenzaron a llorar, Stear trato de consolar a su hermano, pero ni el mismo podía ocultar su dolor, así transcurrió el día, todos los miembros mas cercanos asistieron al funeral, Albert miraba desde lejos, el entierro de su adorada Candy el cual le producía el mas grande dolor de su vida, pues muy en el fondo el también la amaba, Eliza y Neil tenían una gran sonrisa en sus labios, aunque trataban de ocultarla para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que ellos sabían la verdad sobre Candy y su verdadero paradero, la srta. Pony y la hermana María no pudieron llegar al entierro.**

**Pronto oscureció y tanto Stear como Archie se sentían desfallecer, pero aun así seguían cuidando a Anthony.**

**CAPITULO 2.**

**OCULTANDO LA VERDAD.**

**Han pasado varios días desde el supuesto funeral de Candy.**

**En casa de los Leagan, Eliza y Neil tienen una pequeña conversación.**

**Vas a salir Eliza.**

**Así es Neil.**

**Adonde vas.**

**Iré a visitar a Anthony.**

**Pero si sigue inconsciente.**

**Lo se, pero quiero estar con el cuando despierte y consolarlo.**

**Consolarlo, por que.**

**Por la muerte de Candy.**

**Pero si Candy no esta muerta.**

**Idiota, eso solo lo sabemos tu y yo, nadie mas lo sabe y nadie va a sospechar que yo... ja, ja, ja, ja.**

**Y si ella regresa.**

**Jamás lo hará, no sabe quien es, además la mande muy lejos de aquí y la cambie tanto que ni siquiera tu la reconocerías. **

**Que quieres decir Eliza, acaso que le hiciste.**

**Nada que te importe, entre menos sepas será mejor.**

**Al menos dime a donde la mandaste.**

**Esta bien te lo diré, la vendí.**

**La vendiste, a quien.**

**A unos hombres que se dedican a robar chicos para venderlos en el extranjero.**

**Como pudiste...**

**De que te aterras, tu hubieras echo lo mismo, además le hice un favor.**

**Favor, cual favor.**

**Ahora la comprara una familia rica y estará mejor que acá y lo mejor muy lejos de Anthony.**

**Digas lo que digas, no estoy de acuerdo, yo puedo hacerle maldades a Candy pero jamás se me hubiera ocurrido venderla.**

**Y entonces que harás, me delataras.**

**Claro que no, eres mi hermana, pero si alguna vez se llegara a saber la verdad no cuentes conmigo, me oyes.**

**Esta bien Neil, igual nadie sabrá la verdad, y ahora me voy. Adiós.**

**Y en casa de los andrew...**

**Que me ha pasado, que terrible dolor de cabeza, que fue lo que me paso.**

**Anthony, por fin despertaste, que alegría.**

**Pero que te pasa Stear por que lloras.**

**En ese instante Archie entro en la habitación.**

**Por que haces tanto ruido Stear, estoy tratando de leer este libro y con tanto escándalo no me voy a poder concentrar, Anthony por fin... estas bien.**

**Si estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero por que tanto escándalo, ni que hubiera dormido toda una vida, y que son todos estos aparatos.**

**Son maquinas que te permitían permanecer vivo, Anthony estuviste en coma 5 semanas y media te parecen poco.**

**Pero por que, que fue lo que paso, me duele mucho la cabeza, donde esta Candy.**

**Que haces Anthony...**

**Acaso no estas viendo Stear, quiero ir a ver a Candy.**

**No puedes...**

**Porque no, donde esta ella, le paso algo, por que no me responden.**

**Cálmate Anthony, no pasa nada, es solo que no puedes pararte, aun estas muy débil y el medico dijo que si llegabas a despertar necesitarías mucho reposo, así que acuéstate.**

**Esta bien pero llama a Candy, quiero verla.**

**En ese instante entro la tía abuela a el cuarto con el doctor como lo hacia desde que Anthony cayo en cama.**

**Querido Anthony que alegría, mi querido nieto estas bien.**

**Si tía abuela, solo me duele la cabeza.**

**Lo revisaré--- dijo el doctor---**

**Después de que el doctor terminara con la revisión dijo:**

**Este joven esta perfectamente bien, solo necesita descansar un poco, comer bien y mucha tranquilidad y reposo.**

**Escuchaste Anthony, no debes pararte de la cama.**

**Lo se Archie, pero por favor llama a Candy.**

**Archie le dio la espalda y salio de la habitación.**

**Alguien puede decirme que le pasa a Archie.**

**Nada, Anthony... pero por el momento no dejare que veas a Candy.**

**Por que tía abuela.**

**Necesitas tranquilidad y Candy no sabe como comportarse en esta situación, además hay algo que no te he dicho de ella.**

**Que cosa.**

**Te lo diré cuando estés completamente bien.**

**Esta bien, pero entonces no podré recibir ninguna visita?**

**Solo Stear, Archie y yo te visitaremos, no quiero que nadie más te vea hasta que estés bien, entendido.**

**Si, tía abuela, tía...**

**Si...**

**Podría saludarla por mi... ah Candy.**

**Lo haré, ahora descansa, vamonos Stear.**

**Quisiera quedarme un rato con Anthony, tía.**

**La tía abuela lo miro asustada y le insinuó que saliera, pero Stear le devolvió una mirada suplicante y llena de tristeza a la que esta no se pudo resistir, así que lo único que dijo fue:**

**Confió en ti Stear, cuídalo bien.**

**Stear entendió a lo que se refería la tía abuela con confió en ti y supo que no debería decirle nada de Candy a Anthony.**

**Que susto nos diste Anthony, pensé que talvez nunca volvería a escuchar tu voz o volver a compartir un momento a tu lado, pensé que ibas a morir como...**

**Como quien Stear.**

**No me hagas caso, Anthony, recupérate pronto quieres.**

**Lo haré.**

**Adiós.**

**Adiós.**

**Mientras tanto en un país muy lejos de ahí, una hermosa chica de ojos verdes era recibida por un sr. Muy amable, elegante y caballeroso.**

**Ho, hija no sabes como te he extrañado, mi pequeña Karold, pensé que nunca volvería a verte, es un milagro que hallas sobrevivido a ese terrible accidente.**

**Hija, yo soy su hija...**

**Claro que si, que acaso no me reconoces.**

**No..., yo...**

**Tú que, dime...**

**No logro acordarme de nada, me duele mucho la cabeza.**

**En ese momento la pequeña niña se desmayo, el señor Brais llamo de inmediato al medico.**

**Como la encuentra.**

**Tranquilícese su hija esta bien, solo sufre de amnesia, debió tener un impactó muy fuerte o ver algo que la impacto mucho, pero es temporal, ella ira recuperando la memoria poco a poco.**

**Gracias doctor.**

**Hola Karold, como te sientes.**

**Mejor, aunque todavía no logro recordar nada.**

**No te preocupes, el doctor dice que es temporal, pronto me recordaras a mí y a tu madre.**

**Mi madre donde esta.**

**Ella iba contigo el día del accidente, lamentablemente ella no sobrevivió.**

**Accidente..., no logro acordarme.**

**Pronto lo harás, no te preocupes.**

**Esta bien, pero y si no la recupero nunca.**

**Lo harás y si no siempre me tendrás a mi, hija.**

**Gracias, sr. Brais.**

**Sr. Brais, no me digas así yo soy tu padre.**

**Lo siento, es muy difícil decirle papa a alguien que no recuerdo.**

**En ese caso no me digas señor Brais, dime Benjamín o Benjy.**

**Esta bien.**

**El señor Brais salio de la habitación de Karold y le dijo a su mayordomo: **

**frankind quisiera darte las gracias por haber encontrado a mi hija, mi esposa me hace una falta terrible y no se si hubiera podido soportarlo si no tuviera a mi hija conmigo.**

**No fue difícil dar con ella sr. Brais.(**si supiera que esa niña no es su hija.**) pero ya cumplí con lo que me pidió, así que págueme.**

**Por supuesto acompáñeme al estudio.**

**Y en el estudio...**

**Aquí esta lo que acordamos, 5 millones de dólares.**

**Gracias, ahora me retiro.**

**Pero no tiene por que irse, usted siempre a sido muy importante para mi, es mi hombre de confianza y lo quiero como si fuera de mi familia, además usted fue el que encontró a mi hija y le debo mucho mas que ese dinero.**

**Lo se, pero como comprenderá ya no necesito seguir trabajando, además quiero conocer el mundo y disfrutar de la nueva vida que me dará este dinero.(**además necesito estar muy lejos para cuando esa niña recupere la memoria y le cuente todo al viejo

**Esta bien, de nuevo le doy las gracias y recuerde que siempre tendrá en mí un amigo.**

**Lo recordare, adiós. (**Ja, ja, ja, nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil engañar a este viejo, aunque tuve mucha suerte de encontrar a esa pequeña, en realidad se parece demasiado a la srta. Brais y la compre en 5000 dólares, que gran negocio hice

**Pasaron varios dias después de que el sr. Brais le pago al mayordomo por devolverle a su querida hija. **

**Karold**

**Si padre.**

**Ven quiero hablar contigo.**

**Dime.**

**Te he conseguido un cupo en el real colegio san pablo, y quería saber si quieres estudiar ahí.**

**Por supuesto, por que no querría estudiar en un colegio tan maravilloso como lo es ese, padre.**

**Bueno, es que es un internado, solo podrás salir cada 5 domingos y no quiero que te sientas sola o triste, mas sabiendo que no recuerdas tu pasado.**

**Ho, padre que bueno eres, pero no deberías preocuparte, creo que pronto recobrare mi pasado además quiero estudiar ahí para ser una gran dama digna de tu apellido y que mi madre donde quiera que este se sienta orgullosa de mi.**

**Esta bien querida Karold, entonces mañana te llevare para que conozcas tu nuevo colegio.**

**Gracias padre.**

**Karold, por que crees que pronto recobraras la memoria, acaso has recordado algo.**

**No..., aun no... solo...**

**Solo que.**

**Solo rosas, en mis sueños veo un hermoso portal con muchas rosas, sabes que significa eso, padre.**

**No, no lo se, talvez sea por que siempre te han gustado las rosas.**

**Talvez.**

**Y mientras Karold se preparaba para ir al colegio san pablo, en lakewood Anthony por fin se había recuperado por completo.**

**Anthony, que haces aquí.**

**Que crees que hago Archie, corto rosas.**

**No me refiero a eso, si no a que deberías estar en tu cuarto.**

**Ya no mas, el doctor me visito esta mañana y me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera, ya estoy bien.**

**Archie agacho la cabeza.**

**Que te pasa, no te alegra que este bien.**

**Por supuesto que si, lo que pasa es que...**

**Lo siento Archie hablamos después.**

**Adonde vas, Anthony.**

**A ver a Candy, le quiero llevar estas rosas.**

**Espera Anthony, hay algo que debes saber.**

**Después.**

**Anthony, Candy esta... no puedes verla.**

**Esta que, acaso se fue, dime.**

**Si **

**Adonde, iré a buscarla.**

**A donde ella esta no podrás ir, Anthony.**

**Por que dime donde esta.**

**Ella esta... muerta.**

**Que dices, no es verdad, dime que no es cierto.**

**Lo siento Anthony.**

**Anthony salio corriendo al cuarto de Candy, pero lo único que encontró fue sus cosas totalmente organizadas y por el aspecto del cuarto, se podía notar qué nadie había estado ahí en meses, así que fue a buscar a la tía abuela y esta confirmo lo que Archie acababa de decir hacia un momento, Anthony no podía creerlo, así que salio corriendo hasta su jardín, y ahí comenzó a llorar, lloraba como un niño chiquito.**

**Anthony, no llores por favor.**

**Archie, Stear por que... por que no me lo dijeron antes.**

**Lo sentimos, no podíamos.**

**Por que no.**

**No queríamos verte así, además no podíamos hacerlo antes de que estuvieras bien, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que tuvieras una recaída y perderte a ti también.**

**Podrían dejarme solo**

**Esta bien.**

**Stear no deberíamos dejarlo solo.**

**Tranquilízate Archie, el estará bien, sabes que es fuerte y se recuperara, dale tiempo, acuérdate que no es fácil.**

**Lo se, yo todavía no me he recuperado.**

**Ni yo.**

**Y en Londres.**

**Vieron la nueva alumna**

**Si es muy linda y dicen que es una condesa.**

**Es verdad, le han dado el cuarto especial.**

**En serio, que envidia.**

**Si, además de ser linda y con mucho dinero, tiene mucha clase, yo quiero ser su amiga.**

**Yo también, talvez tenga un hermano.**

**No lo creo, dicen que es hija única.**

**Ya veremos.**

**Silencio, viene la hermana grey.**

**Buenos días señoritas, como todas saben ayer a llegado una compañera nueva, espero que la traten como ella se merece, es la hija del sr. Brais, uno de los mas altos nobles de este país, preséntate por favor.**

**Buenos días señoritas, mi nombre es Karold Brais Spellman, espero que lleguemos a ser muy buenas compañeras.**

**Toma asiento, karold.**

**Si hermana grey, con permiso.**

**Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y a la hora del descanso...**

**Hola, yo soy luisa, yo patricia, yo helena y yo angui, mucho gusto en conocerte.**

**El gusto es mió, señoritas.**

**Es verdad que eres una condesa.**

**Así es.**

**Cuéntanos, vives en un palacio.**

**Si...**

**Y tienes muchos vestidos.**

**Si...**

**Que envidia.**

**Señoritas, disculpen pero me siento muy cansada, me retiro a mi habitación, hablamos mañana.**

**Claro Karold, que descanses.**

**La verdad era que Karold quería estar sola, y en vez de irse a descansar decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores del colegio, pronto se encontró en una colina y sin saber por que sintió mucha nostalgia, era como si aquella colina y aquel árbol fueran algo muy importante para ella, así que decidió pasar ahí el resto del día, Karold estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien la interrumpió.**

**Quien eres tú y que haces aquí.**

**Disculpe, pero creo que esa no es manera de tratar a una dama, no debería ser tan confianzudo, yo no le he dado ningún tipo de confianza.**

**Pero que chica tan complicada.**

**Complicada yo.**

**Si tu.**

**Yo no soy complicada.**

**No...**

**Por supuesto que no.**

**Entonces dime tu nombre.**

**Soy Karold Brais.**

**Karold Brais, la condesa.**

**Si..., pero como sabes.**

**Bueno yo soy Terryce Grandchester.**

**El hijo del duque.**

**Veo que tú también me conoces.**

**Bueno mi padre es muy amigo del tuyo.**

**Tienes razón, bueno tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte.**

**A mi también me gusto conocerte Terry, puedo decirte Terry.**

**Si, sabes que fue lo que mas me gusto de conocerte.**

**No, que...**

**Que no eres igual de aburrida a todas esas chicas ricas de este colegio, además eres muy linda.**

**Gracias, adiós. **

**Adiós.**

**Terry se retiro y Karold decidió marcharse a su habitación.**

**Mientras tanto en América... Anthony había logrado calmar su dolor aunque pensaba que nunca mas iba a poder ser feliz, por que Candy había sido su primer amor y no creía poder olvidarla nunca. **

**Archie, Stear quiero hablarles.**

**Anthony,--- dijeron ambos---**

**Como estas.**

**Bien... y ustedes.**

**Mejor, hemos tenido mas tiempo que tu para asimilar las cosas.**

**Lo se.**

**Y de que quieres hablar Anthony.**

**Veras Stear, me siento muy deprimido en esta casa, cada rincón de esta casa me recuerda a Candy.**

**A nosotros también nos pasa lo mismo Anthony.**

**Pero no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que acostumbrarnos a vivir con ese sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia.**

**No Archie te equivocas.**

**Que quieres decir.**

**He decidido marcharme.**

**Como dices, acaso te has vuelto loco, no puedes hacer eso, a donde iras, todavía eres muy joven.**

**Cálmate Archie, no pienso irme de la casa, bueno si, pero no de la forma que estas pensando.**

**Entonces a que te refieres con marcharte.**

**Como ya les dije esta casa me trae muchos recuerdos tristes, no solo de Candy, también de mi madre y por eso le he pedido a la tía abuela que me mande a estudiar al exterior.**

**Iras a estudiar al exterior.**

**Así es Stear, pero quería preguntarles si quieren ir conmigo, no quisiera estar solo, lo que quiero es alejarme un tiempo de este lugar.**

**Claro que iremos, Anthony a nosotros también nos hará bien alejarnos de América, verdad Stear.**

**Si y cuando nos vamos.**

**En tres semana, nos vemos en el puerto, adiós.**

**Que quieres decir con nos vemos en el puerto, Anthony.**

**No se preocupen, es que he decidido visitar el hogar de pony y quedarme allí mientras nos vamos, no quiero estar un segundo mas en esta casa.**

**Esta bien Anthony, cuídate y nos vemos dentro de tres semanas.**

**Si.**

**Anthony emprendió su camino al hogar de pony y en Londres una gran amistad nacía entre el duque Grandchester y la condesa Brais.**

**Es verdad Karold.**

**No te creo.**

**Por que no, acaso no me puede gustar el teatro.**

**Claro que si, lo que pasa es que tu no tienes pinta de actor.**

**A no... y entonces de que... si se puede saber.**

**De un rebelde sin causa.**

**Rebelde, como te atreves, tú no sabes nada de mi vida.**

**Lo siento, no quise ofender, lo sabría si me lo contaras, pero tú no confías en nadie.**

**Tengo mis razones y ahora vete, no quiero verte.**

**Esta bien me voy, pero no te entiendo sabes.**

**Al otro día...**

**Sabía que te encontraría aquí.**

**Si... bueno nos vemos, adiós.**

**Espera karold no te vallas, yo...**

**Si quieres disculparte, no te preocupes te perdono, ahora con permiso.**

**No quiero disculparme.**

**Que descarado eres Terry, entonces que quieres.**

**Quería despedirme.**

**Despedirte, por que.**

**Me voy a América.**

**América...**

**Veo que te afecta mi partida, te has puesto pálida.**

**No es eso Terry, claro que no quiero que te vallas por que me agradas mucho, pero... América. **

**Que tiene, acaso no te gusta América, has estado alguna vez allá.**

**Si..., no..., no lo se.**

**Que quieres decir, no te entiendo.**

**Terry, hay algo de mi que no te he contado.**

**Que cosa.**

**Hace algún tiempo mi madre y yo tuvimos un accidente, desafortunadamente mi madre murió y yo perdí la memoria, es por eso que cuando escuche la palabra América me puse así.**

**Entonces no recuerdas nada de tu pasado.**

**Así es.**

**Entonces por que te pusiste así cuando te dije que iría a América.**

**Es que a veces, cuando alguien dice alguna palabra o veo algo, siento como si fuera algo muy importante para mi, y cuando dijiste América sentí como si toda mi vida hubiera vivido allá, pero debe ser que alguna vez estuve allá, no lo se , no creo que sea importante, mejor dime, regresaras.**

**Si volveré en unas cuatro semanas, te escribiré... Karold iras a recibirme al puerto.**

**Claro lo haré, cuando te vas.**

**Parto esta noche, adiós.**

**Adiós.**

**CAPITULO 3.**

**UN ANGEL EN EL PUERTO.**

**Y por fin llega el día en que Anthony, Stear y Archie partirán a estudiar fuera del país, claro que no todo es felicidad Eliza y Neil también van a viajar con ellos. **

**No entiendo por que demora tanto Anthony, ya pronto va a partir el barco y el no llega.**

**Cálmate, ya vendrá, recuerda que el es el primero que tiene ganas de irse.**

**Si pero recuerda que nuestros queridos primitos también van a viajar con nosotros, Stear.**

**Tienes razón, yo también estaría arrepentido, ja, ja, ja.**

**Me alegra verlos tan contentos.**

**Anthony... --dijeron ambos al tiempo—**

**Como has estado.**

**Bien Archie y ustedes.**

**Mejor, gracias, y dinos visitaste la colina de pony.**

**Si, lo hice, es hermosa y fresca, igual que Candy.**

**En ese momento los ojos de Anthony se nublaron...**

**Lo siento Anthony, mi intención no era ponerte triste.**

**No te preocupes Archie.**

**Y en ese instante...**

**Anthony... mi querido Anthony.**

**Suéltame por favor Elisa.**

**Que te pasa Anthony.**

**No quiero que me toques.**

**Nunca me habías tratado así, que mal educado te has vuelto, eso fue lo que te enseño la huérfana esa.**

**Cállate, no te quiero volver a escuchar hablar de Candy, me oyes, y tampoco quiero que te me acerques Elisa, nunca mas, has de cuenta que no me conoces o de lo contrario la vas a pasar muy mal.**

**Elisa se retiro ha su camarote llorando...**

**Por que tratas a Elisa así, Anthony.**

**No lo se, pero algo me dice que ella tuvo que ver con la muerte de Candy.**

**Pero que dices Anthony, es cierto que Elisa es caprichosa y obstinada, pero no la creo capaz de...**

**Yo si... y aunque no fuera así, no puedo confiar en ella, no después de todas las maldades que le hizo a Candy, nunca la perdonare, ni a ella, ni a Neil.**

**Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema.**

**Tienes razón Stear, vamos a cambiar de tema.**

**Ya estamos zarpando.---Stear---**

**A Candy le hubiera encantado estar aquí.---Anthony---**

**Tienes razón, adiós América. ---Archie---**

**Me acompañan.**

**A donde... Archie.—dijeron al tiempo Anthony y Stear—**

**Bueno es que quiero mandar un telegrama.**

**Telegrama... a quien.**

**A Anni... quiero saber si ella tambien ira al colegio, con nosotros.**

**Veo que te has vuelto muy amigo de Anni Brither.**

**Así es Anthony, ella me ayudo mucho después de la muerte de... Candy.**

**Me alegro por ti, bueno vamos.**

**Y en el telégrafo...**

**Buenas tarde en que puedo ayudarlos.---telégrafo---**

**Deseamos enviar un telegrama...---Archie---**

**Con gusto a nombre de quien y la ciudad.**

**Anni Brither, en Chicago por favor.**

**En ese instante entro otro joven, su mirada era muy fría y revelaba una gran tristeza y a la vez mucha rabia, ese joven era Terry.**

**Un telegrama a Londres, rápido.---Terry---**

**Un momento por favor.---telégrafo---**

**Que momento, ni que momento, ahora.**

**Lo siento pero los señores están primero.**

**Pues le va a tocar dejarlos esperando, si no quiere perder su trabajo.**

**Quien diablos te crees?---Archie---**

**No es cosa que deba importarte y usted que esperas para atenderme.**

**Idiota...**

**Cálmate Archie..., déjalo que envié el telegrama, tal vez es importante, nosotros podemos esperar.**

**Pero Stear...**

**Stear tiene razón Archie.**

**Tu tambien Anthony...**

**Bueno, entonces que me va a tomar el telegrama o quiere que hable con el capitán del barco, para que lo releve de su cargo.**

**No, por favor dígame...a quien va y en que ciudad.**

**Condesa Karold Brais, en Londres.**

**A que oficina quiere que lo mande...**

**A la del real colegio san pablo.**

**Mensaje por favor.**

**Querida Karold...**

**Llego el viernes en la tarde...**

**Espero verte en el puerto...**

**Pues necesito hablar contigo...**

**En un lugar lejos del colegio...**

**Con amor Terryce Grandchester. **

**Listo, ya ha sido enviado su telegrama, señor.**

**Cuanto le debo.**

**Son 10 dólares.**

**Tenga, quédese con el cambio.**

**Gracias señor.**

**Ahora si es todo tuyo, modelo de modas.**

**A quien le dices modelo de modas.---dijo Archie furioso---**

**A ti, o acaso ves a alguien mejor vestido que tu, parece que fueras para un desfile.**

**Insolente...**

**No le hagas caso Archie.---otra vez Stear y Anthony lo detuvieron---**

**Adiós.**

**Idiota, quien será ese... **

**No lo se Archie, pero por lo visto, estudia en el mismo colegio que nosotros.**

**Tienes razón, Stear.**

**Archie, por que no mejor mandas el telegrama en vez de estar tratando de averiguar la vida de los demás.**

**He... si, Anthony.**

**Ahora si puedo enviar mi telegrama.**

**Por supuesto señor, me decía que quiere que lo envié a la oficina principal de Chicago a nombre de Anni Brither, cierto.**

**Así es. **

**Mensaje por favor.**

**Anni recibe un cordial saludo...**

**Voy rumbo a Londres...**

**Y deseo saber si vas a venir...**

**A estudiar con nosotros...**

**Tu amigo Archie.**

**Listo señor, son 9 dólares.**

**Aquí tiene... ah puedo preguntarle algo, solo por casualidad.**

**Dígame señor.**

**Quien era el imbesil del telegrama.**

**El señor Grandchester...**

**Si eso ya lo se, pero quien es para tener el poder de hacerlo despedir.**

**Es el hijo del duque de Grandchester.**

**Así que un duque he...**

**Si señor.**

**Gracias, hasta luego. **

**Falta solo un día para llegar a Londres... y en el barco se celebra una fiesta esplendida de la que todos los pasajeros del barco estaban disfrutando, todos menos Terry.**

**Que magnifica fiesta, no les parece.**

**Si, Stear esplendida.**

**O no...**

**Que pasa Archie...**

**Miren quien viene.**

**Elisa...**

**Espero que no me vaya a molestar.**

**No lo creo Anthony, después de lo de que día, no creo que se atreva. **

**Hola, primitos.**

**Hola Elisa y donde esta Neil.**

**No se, la verdad no me importa, bailamos Anthony.**

**Te volviste loca, eres la única persona con la que no volvería a bailar en mi vida.**

**Por que me haces esto Anthony, pensé que no estando Candy me tratarías mejor, pero veo que me equivoque, yo te amo y tu lo único que haces es tratarme mal, te he aguantado todo por que te amo y me interesas de verdad, pero te diré una cosa yo no tengo la culpa que Candy allá muerto y tu no puedes tratarme así, me oyes.**

**Nuevamente Elisa salio corriendo a su camarote llorando, pero esta vez logro que Anthony se sintiera mal.**

**Valla, valla, pero que caballero tan maleducado, no te han enseñado a tratar a una dama.**

**Y a ti no te han enseñado a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, además como yo trate o deje de tratar a Elisa no es cosa que te importe.**

**Me importa, por que soy un caballero ingles y no me gusta que maltraten a una dama.**

**Dama, ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír, Elisa no es ninguna dama, es la mujer mas manipuladora que conozco y además no tiene corazón.**

**No puedo creer que manches el nombre de una mujer de esa forma.**

**Ya te dije que ella no es ninguna dama, si lo fuera yo no me atrevería a hablar de ella, pero si no me crees, bien puedes ir a consolarla, claro esta que cuando saque las uñas no vallas a decir que nadie te advirtió.**

**Consolarla y por que tendría yo que hacer eso.**

**Bueno ya que estas tan preocupado por ella... además por la forma que la defendiste hace rato, pareciera que te gusta.**

**Gustarme, por favor..., a mi la única que me gusta es la condesa Brais y pienso casarme con ella algun día.**

**Bueno pues felicidades, y si quieres que tu noviazgo con la condesa dure, te aconsejo que no te hagas amigo de Elisa, yo se por que te lo digo, ella es mi prima y la conozco de toda la vida.**

**No puedo creer que sea como me dices.**

**Pues créelo, a mi novia le hizo la vida de cuadritos y solo por que según ella esta enamorada de mi, créeme cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no descansa hasta conseguirlo o ver a la otra persona infeliz, y si quieres un consejo de amigo... aléjate de ella.**

**Bueno no se por que, pero te voy a creer, adiós y gracias por el consejo. **

**Y entonces que Anthony...**

**Que de que Archie...**

**Que hacías hablando con el aristocrático malcriado.**

**Que malo eres Archie, a mi me parece un gran tipo.**

**Gran tipo... ja, permíteme que me ría.**

**Bueno no vamos a peliar por el, mejor dime conseguiste con quien bailar.**

**No, no hay ninguna chica en el barco, la única chica es Elisa y preferiría tirarme por la borda antes que bailar con ella.**

**Ja, ja, ja, --los tres rieron a gusto el resto de la noche, claro a costa de sus primos---**

**Y al otro día...**

**Por fin hemos llegado.---Stear---**

**Es cierto ya se ve el puerto.---Archie---**

**George estará esperándonos en el puerto.---Anthony---**

**Espero que podamos dar una vuelta antes de ir al san pablo.**

**Nosotros tambien Archie.**

**Así que irán al san pablo.---Terry---**

**Otra vez tu, pero bueno no nos vas a dejar en paz.**

**Cálmate, yo me iba a ofrecer a llevarlos, pero ya que no quieren, bueno, nos vemos en el colegio. **

**Idiota, que se esta creyendo, que es el único que tiene plata, acaso no sabe quienes somos nosotros.**

**Cálmate, el solo quiere ser nuestro amigo, además en vez de estar peleando, vamos a recoger nuestras cosas, ya arribamos.**

**Tienes razón, ya paro el barco, que esperamos, vamos.**

**Y en el puerto, después de desembarcar...**

**Donde estará George, no pensara venir por nosotros.**

**Cálmate Elisa, llegamos dos horas antes de lo que le decíamos en la carta, ya llegara.**

**Y que se supone que vamos a hacer hasta entonces, Archie.**

**Esperar.**

**Esperar... yo toda una Andrew, jamás...**

**Pues te va a tocar esperar, y si no quieres pues vete a pie.**

**Idiotas, los odio a todos, vamos Neil.**

**A donde.**

**Iremos al colegio.**

**A pie...?**

**No seas imbesil, cogeremos un carruaje.**

**Pero no tenemos plata, Elisa.**

**Corrección tu no tienes plata, vamos.**

**Y entonces, parece que los dejaron esperando, ja, ja, ja, parecen niños chiquitos.--- Terry ---**

**Si pero parece que a nosotros, no fueron los únicos que dejaron plantados.**

**Como dices...**

**Pues que no veo por ningún lado a tu condesa y no me extrañaría que te dejara plantado con esa forma de actuar.**

**Pues te equivocas, por que acaba de llegar.**

**Si y cual es...**

**Es la joven que se esta bajando de ese coche. **

**Karold aquí estoy...**

**La joven condesa se acerco a donde estaban Terry, Anthony, Archie y Stear.**

**Terry... que alegría verte, como has estado...**

**Bien, y tu, me has pensado...por que yo te pienso todos los días de mi vida.**

**Que cosas dices, y no me vas a presentar.**

**No, bueno después...**

**Después?**

**Si, tendré mucho tiempo de presentarlos, de cualquier forma ellos también van a estudiar en el san pablo, ahora vamos, quiero hablar contigo.**

**Esta bien Terry, con permiso caballeros.**

**Siga--- respondió Archie ---**

**Que te pasa Anthony.**

**Como que, que me pasa, acaso no vieron a esa joven... es igualita a... Candy.**

**No exageres Anthony, es cierto que se parece un poco, pero Candy era mucho más linda y dulce.**

**Archie tiene razón, además sus ojos...**

**Que tienen sus ojos Stear, sus ojos son igual de verdes e intensos que los de Candy.**

**Bueno, los de Candy estaban llenos de vida y en su mirada se podía ver sus sueños de ser una gran dama y además su gran valor, en cambio en los de esta chica, no había nada, era como si dentro de ella no tuviera nada, solo una gran y profunda tristeza.**

**Tristeza, pero si yo la vi muy contenta con el Terryce ese.---afirmo Archie---**

**Digan lo que digan, a mi se me parece mucho a Candy, es como un ángel.**

**Cuidado Anthony, recuerda que es la novia de tu amigo Terry, ja, ja, ja.**

**No me parece gracioso Archie, además el dijo que la quería, no que fueran novios.**

**Acaso ya olvidaste a Candy.**

**Por supuesto que no, yo jamás la olvidare, pero esa chica es...**

**Señores Andrew... **

**Por fin llegas, George, se me estaba empezando a arrugar mi camisa de seda.--- dijo Archie---**

**Disculpen, pero no sabia que iban a llegar tan temprano.**

**Nosotros tampoco.**

**Y donde están el señor Neil y la señorita Elisa.**

**Cogieron un carruaje y se fueron al colegio.---Stear---**

**Y me imagino que no quisieron irse con ellos.**

**Correcto, además queremos conocer la ciudad.---dijeron los tres---**

**Me temo que será en otra ocasión, el señor William's me pidió que no me demorara, tengo algunas cosas que hacer para el.**

**Pero George...**

**No discutan, acompáñenme por favor, dentro de unas semanas podrán salir y conocer todo lo que quieran.**

**A los jóvenes no les quedo mas remedio que acompañar a George al colegio, Stear y Archie estaban muy disgustados, pero a Anthony no pareció importarle, estaba muy distraído pensando en la condesa.**

**Continuara...**

**P.D.L.**


	2. capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**UNA MARAVILLOSA AMISTAD.**

**Para cuando llegaron al colegio, Elisa y Neil ya estaban instalados en sus habitaciones y la hermana superiora estaba demasiado molesta por el retardo de los tres jóvenes.**

**Disculpe hermana grey, los demás jóvenes de la familia Andrew acaban de llegar.**

**Hágalos pasar de inmediato.**

**Si hermana grey.**

**Los tres llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba la hermana grey.**

**Buenas tardes hermana---**saludaron al tiempo**---**

**Buenas tardes señores Andrew, yo soy la hermana grey, llegan tarde...**

**Tarde...---**exclamo Archie**---**

**Si, sus primos llegaron hace más de una hora y siendo ustedes primos de los Leagan, y debido a que viajaban en el mismo barco, han debido llegar juntos.**

**Vera lo que sucede es que...---**trato de explicar Anthony, pero**---**

**No me interesan sus excusas, traten de ser más puntuales, ahora vallan a sus habitaciones.**

**Con su permiso hermana.**

**Que hermana mas estricta no les parece---**Archie**---**

**Si, lo único que espero es que no todos sean igual de amargados---**Stear**---**

**Tú que opinas Anthony...**

**Me escuchaste Anthony...**

**He... si... hablaremos luego...**

**Adonde vas...**

**A mi habitación, estoy cansado y tengo que desempacar, deberían hacer lo mismo antes de que alguna hermana los vea y los rete, nos vemos mas tarde.**

**Esta bien, vamos Stear.**

**Si, Archie.**

**Y en otro lugar muy lejos del colegio...**

**Me alegra mucho que ya estés aquí Terry.**

**A mi también me alegra volver a verte Karold.**

**Y cuéntame como estuvo tu viaje.**

**No quiero hablar de eso.**

**Esta bien... (**Que cara terrible pone, me pregunto que habla pasado**) entonces de que querías hablarme con tanta urgencia.**

**La verdad no quería hablar, solo quería verte, pero pensé que talvez no vendrías, así que tuve que escribirte que era urgente, lo siento. **

**Que tonto eres Terry, sabes que me interesas demasiado y además yo también deseaba verte. **

**Me alegra... Karold quieres dar un paseo conmigo, podríamos ir a la opera y luego a comer, que te parece.**

**Me encantaría, pero ya es tarde y el permiso que tenía para salir del colegio se me esta acabando, tengo que regresar y tú deberías venir conmigo.**

**Oh... no, yo te llevare de vuelta al colegio, pero creo que hoy no iré a dormir allá.**

**Entonces a donde iras?**

**No lo se, ya pensare en algo, pero ir a encerrarme en esa cárcel, no lo hago ni loco.**

**Esta bien Terry, como tu quieras, pero prométeme que te cuidaras. **

**Lo haré Karold, no te preocupes.**

**Bueno ya estamos aquí, condesa.**

**Gracias por traerme Terry.**

**Para mi es un placer, hermosa.**

Karold se sonrojo y se dispuso a entrar al colegio.

**Buenas tardes hermana.**

**Buenas tardes Srta. Brais, me complace su puntualidad.**

**Muchas gracias hermana, con permiso.**

Antes de ir a su habitación, la condesa decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores del colegio, tenia mucho en que pensar y estaba muy inquieta gracias a los sentimientos que estaban despertando en ella, cuando se dirigía hacia la colina que le acostumbraba visitar se estrelló con Anthony.

**Disculpe, no lo vi...**

**No, disculpe usted, fue mi culpa.**

**Usted era uno de los caballeros que estaban con Terry en el puerto, verdad?**

Anthony, se quedo sin palabras al ver a la chica que le recordaba a Candy.

**Disculpe, me esta escuchando?**

**He... si discúlpeme, es que usted me recuerda mucho a alguien a quien ame mucho.**

**Dice ame, acaso ya no la ama.**

**Claro que si, muchísimo.**

**Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero por que dice que la amo, por que habla en pasado.**

**Lo que pasa es que ella... murió. **

**Lo siento mucho, yo... no lo sabia, no quería ponerlo triste.**

**No se preocupe, aunque ella este muerta yo siempre la llevo en mi corazón.**

**La amaba demasiado verdad?**

**Así es, y usted me la recuerda mucho, es por eso que quisiera ser su amigo, si usted me lo permite.**

**Claro, que tonta no me he presentado, yo soy la condesa Brais, pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre Karold.**

**Que lindo nombre, yo soy Anthony.**

**Anthony...**---en ese instante la condesa se desmayo y Anthony la llevo a la enfermería---

**Que sucedió señor Andrew**---pregunto la enfermera del colegio---

**No lo se, conversábamos en uno de los jardines y se desmayo de pronto, no entiendo que le pudo haber pasado.**

**Informare a la hermana grey, espere aquí por favor.**

**No se preocupe hermana, no iré a ninguna parte.**

La hermana dejo a solas a Anthony con la condesa y en ese instante ella despertó.

**Donde estoy...**

**Que bueno que te encuentres bien, estas en la enfermería.**

**Enfermería, porque, que me paso.**

**No lo se, estábamos hablando y de pronto te desmayaste.**

**Si lo recuerdo.**

**Estas bien, Karold.**

**Si Anthony, solo me duele la cabeza, eso es todo.**

**Que esta pasando aquí, señor Andrew**---pregunto la hermana grey---

**Vera hermana, yo me encontraba hablando con la condesa y de pronto ella se desmayo, por eso la traje aquí.**

**Señor Andrew, usted lleva aquí muy pocas horas, es por eso que le voy a pasar esta falta, por que se que todavía no sabe muy bien las normas del colegio, pero para que no se repita le diré que los alumnos tienen estrictamente hablar con las alumnas sin un permiso especial.**

**Por favor hermana, no rete a Anthony, toda la culpa es mía.**

**Como dice Srta. Brais, usted sabe perfectamente las reglas del colegio.**

**Si hermana, lo que pasa es que yo conozco a Anthony desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pues mi padre es muy amigo del señor Andrew y quise saludarlo, eso fue todo.**

**Bueno siendo así, creo que esta vez pasare por alto esta falta, pero no quiero que se repita y voy a tener que informarle a su padre de ese desmayo, puede ser algo grave.**

**No se preocupe hermana, no es nada, debo haber tomado mucho sol hoy, durante mi salida.**

**De todas formas le avisare, ahora retírense a sus habitaciones, señor Andrew acompáñela a su habitación y después diríjase a la suya.**

**Si hermana, disculpe quisiera pedirle un permiso.**

**De que se trata, señor Andrew.**

**Quisiera sembrar algunas rosas, en uno de los jardines del colegio.**

**Puede hacerlo, siempre y cuando sea en su tiempo libre y esto no interfiera en sus estudios.**

**Gracias hermana.**

**Retírense por favor.**

**Si hermana**---contestaron ambos---

**Gracias por acompañarme a mi habitación Anthony.**

**No es nada, espero que ya te encuentres bien.**

**Si ya estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero cambiando de tema, no sabia que te gustara cultivar rosas. **

**Si, cultivo las que mi madre cultivaba.**

**Tu madre... me encantaría conocerla.**

**Bueno creo que eso no se va a poder.**

**Por que no, acaso no soy digna de que me conozca.**

**No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que ella también murió.**

**Lo lamento, yo...**

**No importa, no tenias por que saberlo, nos vemos luego?**

**Seguro.**

**Oye, y gracias por salvarme del regaño de la hermana grey.**

**No fue nada, hasta pronto.**

**Hasta pronto Karold.**

Mientras tanto en el hotel plaza Terry descansaba de su viaje.

**Quería contarle, pero... no se si sea prudente, se que ella no diría nada, pero talvez no quiera seguir siendo mi amiga si sabe que no soy hijo legitimo del matrimonió de mi padre, sin embargo no quiero mentirle pero no se que hacer, talvez con el tiempo le cuente.**

Y de vuelta en el colegio...

**Toc, toc.**

**Quien es...**

**Soy yo Archie, Hablan la puerta.**

**Anthony, donde estabas, te buscamos toda la tarde.**

**Lo siento muchachos estaba conociendo los alrededores del colegio, quería hallar un buen lugar para mi nuevo jardín.**

**Nuevo jardín, acaso vas ha sembrar rosas aquí también.**

**Así es Stear, ya tengo autorización de la hermana grey, y además conocí a una chica maravillosa.**

**Si y de quien se trata Anthony, no me digas que de la novia del ingles que conocimos en el barco.**

**Si Archie, se llama Karold.**

**Te vas a meter en un problema con ese tipo Anthony.**

**No veo por que, yo solo quiero ser amigo de ella, además no estamos seguros que ellos sean novios.**

**Pues aunque no lo sean, se nota que el esta muy interesado en ella, Anthony.**

**Si, puede ser, pero talvez ella no este interesada en el, no creen.**

**No sabemos, solo ten cuidado quieres**---dijo Stear---

**Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, que descansen.**

**Tu también Anthony.**

Han pasado ya varios días y él jardín de rosas que esta cultivando Anthony ya esta floreciendo, la condesa a estado ayudando a Anthony con su jardín y a nacido una amistad bastante grande entre ellos, por otro lado Terry ha vuelto al colegio, pero no tiene ni idea de la amistad que existe entre Anthony y su adorada condesa.

**Hola Karold...**

**Terry, por fin haz vuelto **

**Si, y traje esto para ti...**

**Gracias, me encantan los chocolates.**

**Me alegro, Karold que vas a hacer este domingo.**

**Voy a ir a visitar a mi padre... por que?**

**Es que quiero invitarte a salir, que te parece, quieres salir conmigo.**

**Si, me encantara salir contigo, que te parece si me recoges en mi casa a eso de las 4 de la tardé.**

**Me parece muy bien, ahí estaré, adiós princesa.**

**Adiós Terry.**

Y por fin el tan esperado domingo a llegado...

**Continuara **

**P.D.L**


	3. capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**RECUPERANDO EL PASADO.**

**Así que vas a salir con Terryce Grandchester, hija.**

**Así es papá, es un gran chico sabes, me gusta mucho.**

**Me alegro por ti Karold, mejor elección no puedes haber echo, realmente estoy muy complacido, su padre y yo somos muy buenos amigos, aunque?**

**Aunque que? Padre.**

**Bueno el joven Terryce, no tiene muy buena fama que digamos, aunque yo lo he visto un par de veces y me parece un buen muchacho.**

**Y lo es padre, espera que lo conozcas mas y estoy segura que lo querrás igual que yo.**

**Ho, hija que orgullosa, estaría tu madre si aun viviera.**

**Mi madre, como quisiera recordarla, pero por mas que miro y admiro sus fotos y sus cosas aun no logro hacerlo, padre.**

**Hija, con el tiempo la recordaras, la querías mucho y ella a ti, tu eras su adoración, tu y tu hermana.**

**Hermana? Nunca me has dicho que yo tuviera una hermana padre, acaso también iba con nosotras el día del accidente.**

**No hija; tu pequeña hermana, se la robaron a tu madre cuando apenas tenia un par de meses de nacida.**

**Como dices, entonces ella aun puede estar viva, por que no la buscaron y como fue que se la robaron a mi madre.**

**Claro que la buscamos, durante muchos años y yo aun tengo la esperanza de encontrarla algun día, es mas la mujer que nos robo a nuestra pequeña logramos encontrarla y hacer que la apresaran hace 15 años, pero nunca quiso decir que hizo con la niña.**

**Padre y donde esta esa mujer ahora.**

**Aun debe estar en la cárcel, hija.**

**Como habrá sufrido mi madre y tu? Por que lo hizo, que quería esa mujer, acaso quería dinero.**

**No, ésa mujer se llamaba nohora era la mucama de ustedes dos, ella había quedado embarazada pero lamentablemente perdió a su bebe y decidió llevarse a tu hermana.**

**Que mala mujer, y mi pobre hermana quisiera saber donde se encuentra, es mas voy a averiguar donde se encuentra padre y la traeré de vuelta con nosotros, con su verdadera familia, a su verdadera casa de donde nunca debió salir.**

**No hija, es muy difícil y arriesgado y yo no soportaría perderte a ti también, además ya tengo gente trabajando en eso desde hace 15 años y ya tenemos algunos indicios, parece que esa mujer la abandono en un orfanato en algun lugar de América.**

**Orfanato, América? Que me pasa por que siento esta nostalgia, debe ser por que yo también extraño a mi hermana----pensó Karold---**

**Padre cuantos años tendría mi hermana ahora?**

**Tendría tu misma edad Karold, ustedes dos eran gemelas.**

**Gemelas? Entonces ella es igualita a mi.**

**Si, a diferencia del color del cabello.**

**El cabello? Que tiene que ver el cabello.**

**Bueno talvez ella no se lo allá pintado de otro color al igual que lo has hecho tu durante toda tu vida.**

**Quieres decir que este no es mi verdadero color de cabello?**

**Claro que no, tampoco eso recuerdas.**

**No...**

**Tu eres mona, igual que tu madre...**

**Pero si en todas las fotos aparezco pelirroja...**

**Bueno eso es por que desde que tenias como diez años te has teñido el cabello de ese color, creo que tengo una foto de tu madre y tu cuando aun no te lo teñías, la quieres ver.**

**Por supuesto...**

**Espera la traeré.**

**Voy contigo, padre.**

**Y en la habitación del señor Brais.**

**Aquí esta, mira.**

**Que linda me veo, por que decidí cambiarme el color padre, lo sabes.**

**Por tu madre.**

**Ella me lo pidió?**

**Ho no, nada de eso, lo que pasa es que tu madre siempre estaba triste, por que pensaba en tu hermana cada vez que estaba contigo y decidiste cambiar un poco para no recordársela tanto.**

**Entiendo, pero ahora que no esta mi madre, creo que dejare de pintármelo, de echo espero que se caiga pronto la pintura, quiero ser tan bella como lo era mi madre.**

**Me parece muy bien, aunque ahora me la recordaras mucho mas y dime a que horas vendrá Terryce por ti, Karold**

**Hacia las tres, iremos al teatro a ver la obra de romeo y Julieta, a el le gusta mucho el teatro sabes.**

**Que bueno y a que horas piensas arreglarte.**

**Es cierto se me hace tarde, bajo enseguida padre.**

**Pronto llegaron las tres de la tarde y Terry llego muy cumplido, como buen caballero ingles a recoger a Karold.**

**Buenas tardes Señor, por favor sígame por aquí el conde Brais lo esta esperando.---uno de los mayordomos de los Brais---**

**Muchas Gracias.**

**Y en el estudio...**

**Buenas tardes conde Brais, yo soy Terryce Grandchester hijo del duque de Grandchester.**

**Lo se, mi hija me ha hablado mucho de usted, además su padre es muy amigo mió, me complace que mi hija y usted se entiendan bien, por favor cuídela mucho es mi mayor tesoro.**

**El mió también.**

**Como dice.**

**Que no se preocupe la cuidare mas que a mi vida.**

**Se que lo hará, voy a llamarla, me acompaña?.**

**Cuando el conde Brais se disponía a llamar a su hija, ella ya venia bajando las escaleras.**

**Que hermosa estas hija mía.**

**Gracias padre.**

**Tu padre tiene razón estas realmente preciosa Karold.**

**Que gentil eres Terry.**

**Gentil por que, si solo digo la verdad estas hermosa, traje estas flores para ti.**

**Son hermosas, mil gracias.**

**No mas hermosas que tu?**

**Bueno par de tórtolos, si no se apuran, perderán la función.**

**Es verdad, nos vemos a la hora de la cena padre.**

**Hasta pronto señor Brais.**

**Hasta luego Ferry, espero verlo esta noche para la cena.**

**Muchas gracias, aquí estaré.**

**Y en el teatro...**

**Que hermosa a estado la obra verdad Terry.**

**Si espectacular, algun día seré yo quien haga de romeo, sabes pienso viajar a América a estudiar una vez termine el colegio.**

**Que bien estoy segura que serás un gran actor.**

**Gracias, yo también, ya casi esta por comenzar el segundo acto, vamos Karold**

**Si...**

**En ese momento un caballero de aproximadamente 22 años se tropieza con Terry.**

**Discúlpeme, no lo vi.**

**No se preocupe.**

**El joven no podía quitar la mirada de la joven condesa.**

**Discúlpeme, pero por que me mira de esa manera.**

**Discúlpeme usted a mi, es que me recuerda tanto a alguien a quien ame tanto pero que lamentablemente ya no se encuentra entre nosotros.**

**Lo lamento mucho.**

**Discúlpenos debemos irnos, el segundo acto ya a comenzado.**

**Si, adelante.**

**Quien era ese caballero Terry, sabes quien es, digo si esta aquí debe ser alguien importante.**

**Así es, escuche que ese es William's Albert Andrew, después de la muerte de su hija adoptiva, salio a relucir que el es el patriarca de la familia Andrew.**

**Andrew acaso tiene algo que ver con los Andrew del colegio?**

**Así es, creo que es el tío o algo así.**

**Es muy joven.**

**Si pero después de la muerte de su hija adoptiva se a dedicado a beber y despilfarrar su dinero, si sigue así no tendrán absolutamente nada, dentro de poco.**

**Que lastima.**

**Bueno pero a lo que vinimos, vamos a ver la obra quieres?**

**Si... ---que raro Anthony me dijo una vez que la novia que el tenia y murió se parecía demasiado a mi y hoy la cabeza de la familia Andrew me dijo lo mismo, talvez...? Que cosas estoy pensando, seria una coincidencia muy grande, no puede ser---**

**Una vez acabo la función...**

**Pensaba llevarte a cenar pero no contaba con la invitación de tu padre.**

**Te molesta?**

**No para nada, me parece muy bien contar con la aprobación y amistad de tu padre.**

**Si... que bueno...**

**Que te pasa Karold te noto distraída, sucede algo.**

**No Terry, bueno si es que me acabe de enterar que tengo una hermana gemela.**

**Verdad, preséntamela talvez no sea tan complicada como tu.**

**Terryyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Era broma Karold, no te cambiaria por nadie.**

**Lo se.**

**Entonces que sucede Karold?**

**Es que mi hermana...**

**Que pasa con ella?**

**No sabemos donde esta.**

**Lo se, tu padre se ha dedicado a buscarla durante muchos años, mi padre le ha estado ayudando, pero creo que ya tienen buenas pistas y estoy seguro de que la encontraran ya veras.**

**Tu sabes que la robaron cuando era pequeña?**

**Todo Londres lo sabe, princesa..., pero ya cambia esa carita quieres?**

**Esta bien, ya llegamos a casa, que raro ese es el doctor de la familia, que hace aquí?**

**Doctor, buenas noches?**

**Buenas noches condesa.**

**A pasado algo con mi padre, doctor?**

**Así es condesa, el no quería que se supiera, pero debido a su estado de salud, es necesario que usted lo sepa.**

**Su estado de salud, que le pasa doctor por favor dígame.**

**Sufre del corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, hoy a tenido otro infarto...**

**Infarto y como se encuentra, doctor?**

**Por el momento esta estable, pero no debe tener ninguna emoción fuerte, sea mala o sea buena, podría matarlo, debe tener mucho reposo y no dejes que se moleste o se disguste, podría ser fatal, ahora me voy, esta es la formula de la medicina que debe tomar tu padre y llámame si tiene otra recaída.**

**Lo haré, gracias doctor.**

**Tanto Karold como Terry entraron a la casa:**

**Terry podrías esperarme aquí, voy a subir a ver a mi padre.**

**Claro.**

**Toc,Toc, puedo pasar padre.**

**Sigue hija.**

**Por que no me lo dijiste padre.**

**Así que te lo dijo, bueno no quería preocuparte, además ya estoy bien.**

**Tienes que cuidarte, pediré en el colegio un permiso especial para venir a casa todos los días, asistiré únicamente a clases pero no dormiré allá papá, vendré a cuidarte.**

**Gracias amor, sabes recibí una noticia maravillosa.**

**Si y cual es esa noticia?**

**Por fin, por fin descubrieron en que orfanato abandonaron a tu hermana, se llama el hogar de pony, y ahora mismo Irán mis investigadores a investigar que paso con ella.**

**Hogar de pony?**

**En ese instante Karold se desmayo, mientras tanto en la sala.**

**Que hermosa foto, ella debe serla madre de Karold, que suerte tengo es tan hermosa como su madre y algun día será mi esposa.**

**Hija que tienes, ayúdenme por favor?**

**Ese es el Señor Brais, que estará pasando.**

**Terry subió de inmediato al cuarto del conde Brais, y se encontró con su adorada Karold en los brazos de su padre.**

**Que a pasado?**

**Se desmayo por favor llama al medico.**

**De inmediato.**

**El doctor llego a los pocos minutos...**

**Como esta--- preguntaron ambos al unísono---**

**No se preocupen es solo un desmayo a causa de la perdida de su memoria, pronto serán con mas frecuencia, parece ser que a comenzado a recuperar la memoria, pronto despertara y tendrá muchas dudas y preguntas pero estará bien, señor Brais por favor vuelva a su habitación y descanse, usted si esta muy delicado de salud.**

**Si doctor, lo acompaño a la puerta.**

**No, de ninguna manera, valla a descansar.**

**No se preocupe señor Brais, yo lo acompañare.**

**Gracias Terryce.**

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la condesa, Karold se encontraba delirando.**

**Noo, no, nooooooooo.--- despertando de golpe---**

**Señorita pony, Hermana Maria, Jimmy, Jhon, quienes serán estas personas, estoy segura que las conozco, pero no se de donde, también creo conocer a el caballero de la obra de teatro, estoy muy confundida, el doctor me dijo que a veces mis ideas no serian las correctas, que talvez a veces creería ser quien no soy en verdad, que me dejaría llevar por mis emociones y recordaría cosas que quizás no serian ciertas, pero aun así creo conocerlos, que haré, que puedo hacer, creo que estoy enloqueciendo.**

**Veo que despertaste, princesa.**

**Terry, mi padre como esta.**

**El esta bien, no te preocupes, iré a avisarle que despertaste y luego me iré, nos vemos mañana en el colegio, iras verdad?.**

**Si iré, gracias por todo Terry.**

**No es nada, adiós princesa.**

**Adiós Terry.**

**P.D.L**


	4. capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**UNA DECISI"N DIFICIL.**

**Han pasado varios días desde el desmayo de Karold y el infarto de su padre, en el colegio le habían dado permiso para salir por las tardes después de clase, debido al estado de salud de su padre, por otro lado Anthony, Archie y Stear se dedicaban a estudiar aunque debes en cuando se escapaban del colegio para conocer Londres ya que no habían tenido mucho tiempo de conocerlo, Anni Brither había llegado a estudiar también al real colegio de san pablo y era la nueva sensación del colegio, Elisa estaba furiosa por que a ella ni siquiera le habían prestado atención y aun no se había percatado que Karold estaba estudiando ahí también, ya que estaban en diferentes cursos y en diferentes bloques, aunque había escuchado hablar de la grandiosa condesa de Brais y pensaba que si se volvía su amiga, podría conocer a los mas altos nobles de toda Inglaterra, sabia que Anthony era amigo de la condesa y quería que el se la presentara .**

**A donde vas Anthony?**

**Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Elisa.**

**Que grosero.**

**Te dije que no quería saber de ti Elisa no se por que insistes.**

**Cálmate, no estoy aquí por ti.**

**A no? Entonces que es lo que quieres.**

**Eres amigo de la condesa de Brais verdad?**

**Si y que con eso.**

**Quisiera que me la presentes, me encantaría tener una condesa de amiga.**

**Acaso te has vuelto loca, yo jamás le haría ese daño, ni a ella ni a nadie, si quieres conocerla tendrás que arreglártelas sola.**

**Que odioso eres Anthony, esta bien como quieras, no necesito de ti, adiós.**

**Y en la habitación de los muchachos.**

**Te ves hermosa Anni.**

**Muchísimas gracias Archie, me arregle para ti.**

**En eso entro Anthony...**

**Que te pasa Anthony, por que estas tan enojado?**

**Es queme encontré con Elisa y sabes que no la soporto Stear.**

**Lo se y que era lo que quería.**

**Averiguar sobre Karold.**

**La condesa.**

**Si... ---- hace rato que no la veo, que estará haciendo, creo que cortare unas rosas para ella, pero como se las entregare, ya se le pediré el favor a Anni----**

**Voy al rosedal, Anni estarás aquí otro rato verdad?**

**Si... por? **

**Quiero pedirte un favor, pero lo haré cuando vuelva.**

**Esta bien.**

**Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de las damas...**

**Que envidia me das Karold.**

**Por que lo dices Patty.**

**Por que puedes salir y entrar del colegio cuando quieras.**

**Ya te dije que es por que mi padre a estado muy delicado de salud.**

**Es verdad, lo siento?**

**No te preocupes, ahora te dejo.**

**Adonde vas?**

**Al rosedal, quiero pedirle a Anthony que me regale unas rosas para adornar la habitación de mi padre, Adiós.**

**Mientras iba hacia el rosedal...**

**---Anthony, siento como si lo conociera desde siempre, que raro, por que tengo esta sensación---pensaba---**

**Y una vez en el rosedal...**

**Hola...**

**Karold, me alegra verte.**

**A mi también, como has estado Anthony.**

**Bien y tu?**

**No tan bien como quisiera, pero si...**

**Por que te pasa algo?**

**A mi no, a mi padre, es que esta un poco delicado de salud, por eso no he venido a visitarte últimamente, de hecho quería pedirte un favor.**

**Claro dime...**

**Quería saber si puedes regalarme algunas rosas para decorar su habitación.**

**Claro toma las que quieras.**

**De verdad entonces puedo tomar estas? Es que son las mas hermosas que tienes, como se llaman?**

**Esas son dulce Candy...**

**Dulce Candy? ---Karold sintió que se le partía la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre---**

**Así es, tienen el nombre de ella...**

**De ella? Tu novia?**

**Si, aunque en realidad aun no era mi novia, pero yo la quería demasiado, ella era mi norte y mi sur, mis noches, mis días, mi luna, mi sol, pensé que su amor seria para siempre, me equivoque.**

**Lo siento si quieres puedo tomar otras, de igual forma todas son hermosas.---cuanto la amaba, como quisiera ser ella---**

**No, no te preocupes, las cortare para ti.**

**Gracias, podría agradecerte dándote un abrazo, para reivindicarme por lo de hace un momento, no quería ponerte triste.**

**Lo se, gracias.**

**Gracias a ti Anthony...**

**Pero alguien estaba observando la escena y no le fue muy en gracia.**

**Quieres decirme que significa esto Karold?**

**Terry no es lo que parece, yo solo estaba...**

**No quiero escucharte adiós...**

**Terry por favor escúchame, Terry...**

**Deja que se valla.**

**Pero Anthony, que haré, estará pensando mal---Karold tenía la cara llena de lágrimas---**

**No llores mas, yo hablare con el, tendrá que entender y enmendar su error.**

**Gracias Anthony.**

**Por nada, alguien te dijo alguna vez que te ves mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.**

**Karold trato de desvanecerse...**

**Que te pasa Karold?**

**Pero ella no respondía, lo único que podía pensar era en esa frase---te ves mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras---y en un nombre---Anthony---de pronto comenzó a llorar.**

**Eres tu, Anthony, eres tu.**

**Claro que soy yo, que te pasa Karold, creo que lo de Terryce te dejo mal, jajá jajá.**

**Karold, se quedo callada durante un buen rato pensando...**

**---Eres tu Anthony, mi primer amor, ahora recuerdo todo, la casería tu caíste del caballo, y yo me desmaye, y luego Elisa se aprovecho que no recordaba y me vendió a esos tipos y luego el mayordomo de mis padres me compro, pero como talvez el sabia todo, maldita Elisa pero gracias a ella encontré a mi familia, si yo soy la hija perdida del señor Brais aunque el piensa que soy Karold, que soy mi hermana, ahora entiendo ella también murió en ese accidente con mi madre y el mayordomo la confundió conmigo, Anthony quiero decirte que soy yo, que no sufras mas, que estoy viva, pero no puedo, no ahora, ahora que he encontrado a mi padre, pero si se entera de esto podría morirse, no debe recibir ninguna emoción fuerte, además yo estoy enamorada de Terry y tu sufrirías demasiado si lo supieras, es mejor así, pero algun día te contare la verdad lo prometo ---**

**Debo irme, adiós Anthony...**

**Adonde vas Karold...**

**A ver a mi padre, hoy mas que nunca tengo deseos de abrasarlo, salúdame a Archie y Stear de mi parte, quieres.**

**Lo haré, y no te preocupes por Terry, yo hablare con el---**saludar a Archie y Stear, pero que raro, no sabia que eran amigos**---**

**Gracias, ---**ahora estoy segura que comprenderá, además nunca creerá lo que tengo que contarle y Elisa, me las pagara**---**

**Y una vez en la mansión de los Brais...**

**Padre, padre, donde estas, padre...**

**Aquí en el estudio...**

**Candy corrió a abrasarlo y comenzó a llorar.**

**Que te pasa hija? por que lloras?**

**Es queme parece como si hubieran pasado años sin estar a tu lado, padre.**

**Que cosas dices Karold, si siempre has estado a mi lado.**

**---Karold es verdad, el no sabe quien soy yo, no puedo decirle, no quiero que sufra otro infarto, tendré que esperar a que se recupere---**

**Mientras tanto en el colegio.**

**Toc, Toc, **

**Quien es?**

**Terryce, puedo pasar, soy Anthony.**

**Terry abrió la puerta.**

**Que deseas Anthony.**

**Solo quería explicarte lo que paso en el rosedal, no quiero que pienses mal, ella solo me agradecía por unas rosas que le di, para adornar la habitación de su padre.**

**Lo se, yo no estoy pensando mal, ella me adora.**

**Que engreído, entonces por que actúas así.**

**No es cosa que te importe, pero para tu tranquilidad ahora mismo iba a buscarla, adiós.**

**Por la noche...**

**Buenas noches, podría decirle a la condesa que el duque Grandchester esta aquí.**

**Por supuesto que si señor, pero por favor siga.**

**Señorita Karold, puedo pasar.**

**Entra.**

**El joven Grandchester, se encuentra esperándola en la sala.**

**Ha venido a verme, por favor dígale que espere, bajare enseguida.**

**Si señorita, permiso.**

**Sigue.**

**Señor, la señorita dice que por favor la espere, bajara enseguida.**

**Gracias.**

**Hola Terry, pensé que seguías enojado conmigo.**

**Claro que no, era solo una broma, yo se que tu no tienes nada con el.**

**Me tranquilizas Terry, pero tengo que contarte algo, aunque no se si podrás creerme.**

**Claro que si, pero antes debo hablar contigo Karold, estas hermosa por cierto.**

**Gracias y de que quieres hablar.**

**Es de una decisión que he tomado sobre mi futuro.**

**Que clase de decisión Terry.**

**Te lo diré pero antes dime, que es lo que no creeré Karold.**

**Que yo no soy yo, o mejor dicho si soy, pero no quien crees tu.**

**No te entiendo, explícate mejor Karold?**

**Mira se que lo que voy a decir, parecerá irreal pero te juro que es la verdad Terry, por favor escúchame y no me interrumpas al final responderé tus preguntas.**

**Esta bien... te escucho...**

**Como sabrás el Conde Brais tubo dos hijas, una fue Karold y la otra pequeña fue a quien robaron cuando solo tenía unos meses de vida, esa pequeña la llamaron Candy, esa niña fue llevada a América por Nohora quien era nuestra mucama y al ver que estaba atrapada decidió dejarla en un orfanato, no se si lo hizo de mala o tal vez con la intención de volver por ella algun día, el echo fue que esa niña creció y fue adoptada por la familia Andrew, así es esa chica era la hija adoptiva de ese caballero al que nos encontramos en el teatro, Albert aunque para mi es toda una sorpresa que el allá sido el abuelo Willian's, bueno pero volviendo al tema los investigadores de mi padre lograron dar con el nombre del orfanato el hogar de pony.**

**Y que con eso, quieres decir que tu hermana esta muerta.**

**No, mejor dicho si, pero no ella, no lo entiendes yo soy esa niña, yo soy Candy la hija adoptiva de los Andrew, y por cosas del destino estoy aquí viviendo la vida de mi hermana de Karold.**

**No logro entenderlo, como?**

**Mira te explicare, el día que yo seria presentada en sociedad, Anthony callo de un caballo y yo me asuste mucho, ese susto me hizo perder la memoria y Elisa aprovecho eso para venderme a unos traficantes de chicos, luego por algo que no entiendo Franklin nuestro mayordomo me compro y me trajo hasta aquí, obviamente mi padre me confundió con Karold, por el color que tenia en mi cabello, por que Elisa lo pinto antes de venderme y de algun modo logro que los Andrew pensaran que yo había muerto, el echo es que hoy cuando estaba con Anthony logre acordarme de todo por algo que el me dijo y con las fotos que hay en esta casa y las coincidencias de mi nombre y el nombre del orfanato, estoy segura que el señor Brais si es mi padre y que ella también fue mi madre, que esta es mi verdadera familia, pero no puedo decirle nada por lo de mi padre, su enfermedad.**

**Tienes razón es increíble, pero si tu lo dices te creo, además no me importa si eres o no condesa o si te llamas Karold o Candy el echo es que te amo y te amare siempre.**

**Yo también Terry, pero hay otra cosa que debes saber.**

**Que?**

**Anthony, fue mi primera ilusión?**

**Quieres decir que el y tu fueron novios, entonces ese abrazo aun sientes algo por el?**

**No, no fuimos novios pero el me gustaba mucho y yo a el y si no hubiera ocurrido todo lo que te conté muy seguramente estaríamos juntos, pero ahora solo quiero estar contigo Terry.**

**Estas segura.**

**Si...**

**Talvez cambies de idea cuando sepas que es lo que tengo que decirte.**

**Que cosa?**

**He decidido irme a América a estudiar actuación, pero volveré para casarme contigo Karold, Candy, como debo llamarte.**

**Karold hasta que mi padre se recupere por favor, pero como es eso que te vas a América, bueno quiero decir que me encanta la idea de que estudies lo que te gusta y se que serás un gran actor, de echo el mejor, pero no me gusta la idea de que me dejes, no quiero separarme de ti.**

**No será por mucho tiempo, talvez un año o dos, además te escribiré todas las semanas y vendré en vacaciones a verte, me esperaras princesa.**

**Si Terry te esperare, pero prométeme que regresaras.**

**Lo haré Karold, me iré mañana por favor ven a despedirme quieres.**

**Si Terry, estaré en el puerto, te amo.**

**Y yo a ti Karold, adiós.**

**Adiós.**

**Al otro día, Terry esta esperando en el puerto a Candy pero esta no puede llegar a tiempo debido a que su padre tuvo una recaída, por esto cuando ella llega al puerto el barco ya a zarpado y Terry ya se ha ido. **

**Ho Terry, no pude despedirme de ti, lo siento, pero te esperare...**

**Mientras tanto en el barco...**

**Por que no llegaste, no logro comprenderlo aun, lo siento, no podía esperar mas, regresare por ti, lo prometo.**

**P.D.L**


	5. capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**EL ÚLTIMO ADIOS!**

**Los días pasaron rápidamente, Terry se había establecido en Broadwood y le escribía todas las semanas a Candy y ella igualmente respondía sus cartas, el estado de su padre había empeorado y el doctor decía que muy pronto moriría, Candy estaba desolada, no podía creer que habiendo encontrado a su padre tendría que separarse de el tan pronto y sin poder decirle quien era ella en realidad, además el estar sin Terry la deprimía aun mas y decidió buscar a Albert y contarle todo, sabia que el podría darle la fuerza y el valor que ella necesitaba en ese momento.**

**Como haré para encontrarlo...?**

**Encontrar a quien hija?**

**Padre, que haces aquí, debes descansar, por favor vuelve a tu cuarto.**

**Por favor hija, déjame estar un momento aquí en el jardín, me deprimo demasiado en mi habitación.**

**Esta bien pero solo un rato, debes cuidarte para mejorar pronto papá.**

**Ho hija, no te engañes, sabes que me iré pronto, y no quiero pasar mis ultimas horas encerrado en una habitación.**

**No digas eso, por favor, no quiero perderte, no de nuevo.**

**Hija tu nunca me perderás, en donde quiera que este yo siempre estaré contigo.**

**Padre---comenzó a llorar---**

**No llores hija, cuando yo me valla tu estarás felizmente casada con Terryce, es a el a quien piensas buscar, verdad hija?**

**No padre, en realidad quería hablar con el señor Willian's Andrew, tu sabes donde podría encontrarlo.**

**Al señor Andrew? Puedo saber para que quieres hablar con el?**

**Es que un amigo me pidió que le diera una razón---**no degusta mentirte pero no tengo otra solución, discúlpame**---**

**Y acaso tu amigo no te dijo donde estaba?**

**En realidad si, pero no le puse cuidado---**sacando la lengua**---**

**Bueno escuche que se esta hospedando en el royal king.**

**Gracias padre, te molesta si te dejo solo unas horas, es que realmente es importante para mi hablar con el señor Andrew.**

**No hija, descuida no me disgusta, además yo estaré bien, vuelve pronto.**

**Si papá, adiós.**

**Señorita va a salir---el cochero de la familia---**

**Así es por favor lléveme al royal king.**

**Con gusto señorita.**

**Ya hemos llegado.**

**Gracias, por favor espéreme aquí.**

**Si señorita.**

**Buenas tardes, podría decirme en que habitación esta hospedado el señor Willian's Albert Andrew.**

**Señorita tengo prohibido dar ese tipo de información.**

**Entonces por favor avísele que estoy aquí.**

**Lo siento pero el señor pidió que no lo molestaran.**

**Este caso es diferente, le aseguro que si el se llega a enterar que yo estuve aquí y usted no le aviso, se va a enojar mucho y usted sabe que el tiene mucha influencia verdad.**

**Si señorita, a quien anuncio.**

**Dígale que la condesa Karold Brais Spellman quiere hablar con el, algo de suma importancia.**

**Si condesa.**

**Buenas tardes señor.**

**Que es lo que quiere, le dije que no me molestara.**

**Disculpe señor pero es que lo busca en la recepción la condesa Brais.**

**Condesa Brais, dígale que me disculpe pero no quiero hablar con nadie.**

**Disculpe condesa, el señor me dice que no quiere hablar con nadie.**

**Por favor, márquele de nuevo y dígale que es algo importante sobre Candy.**

**Disculpe señor...**

**Y ahora que es lo que quiere...**

**Es que la señorita insiste en hablar con usted, dice que es importante, sobre una señorita Candy.**

**Sobre Candy, que espera para hacerla pasar.**

**Si señor.**

**Señorita puede seguir, es la habitación 1101.**

**Gracias.**

**Toc, Toc, Albert puedo pasar.**

**Siga por favor..., disculpe me llamo Albert?**

**Si...**

**Como es que sabe ese nombre, jamás lo he dicho en sociedad---**es la chica del teatro**---**

**Albert acaso no me reconoces, mírame bien.**

**---Candy, su cabello es diferente, pero su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos, es ella, es Candy, no pero si ella esta...---**

**Se que todos piensan que estoy muerta Albert, pero no es así, mírame soy yo, soy Candy.**

**Candy pero como es posible esto, no, no puede ser me estoy volviendo loco...**

**No Albert, no estas loco, fue todo culpa de Elisa.**

**De Elisa, y que tiene que ver ella en todo esto.**

**Veras, te acuerdas el día de la cacería.**

**Como olvidarlo, si desde ese día no tengo calma, pero por que te fuiste, por que desapareciste de esa manera.**

**Es que perdí la memoria.**

**Perdiste la memoria.**

**Si, mira cuando Anthony callo del caballo, yo me asuste mucho y me desmaye, pero cuando volví en si, no recordaba quien era, me encontraba en un sótano sucio y Elisa estaba allí con unos traficantes de niños ella me vendió y de alguna forma logro que pensaran que yo había muerto.**

**Elisa maldita, ella sabia que estabas viva y aun así nos hizo sufrir pensando que tu..., pero la tía abuela también.**

**La tía abuela también que Albert.**

**Bueno fue ella quien dijo que tu habías muerto, ella dijo que había reconocido tu cadáver y se encargo de organizar tu entierro, como pudo?**

**Cálmate Albert, ya no importa el hecho es que estoy viva.**

**Es verdad Candy, vamos debemos comunicarle esto a toda la familia y exigirle una explicación a la tía abuela y a Elisa.**

**No Albert, no puedo.**

**Por que no?**

**Es que la historia no termina ahí...**

**Es verdad, como es que llevas el titulo de condesa...**

**No lo creerás, mira cuando Elisa me vendió, esos hombres me trajeron a Londres, y Flanklyn el mayordomo del señor Brais, estaba buscando a la hija del señor Brais quien había tenido un accidente con su madre, pero a diferencia de ella jamás encontraron su cadáver, asi que Flanklyn me confundió con ella y me llevo a casa del señor Brais, obviamente el me confundió con su hija perdida, debido a que Elisa me cambio el color del cabello, por este que tengo ahora y además de eso somos muy parecidas por que somos gemelas.**

**Como dices?**

**Albert, encontré a mi familia, en realidad si resulte ser hija del señor Brais...**

**Pero como puede ser?**

**No se si sabrás que al señor Brais, le robaron una niña hace 15 años.**

**Si todo el mundo en la alta sociedad lo sabe.**

**Pues resulta que esa niña después de robarla, la abandonaron en un orfanato en América, un orfanato llamado el hogar de pony.**

**Realmente eres hija del conde Brais, Candy.**

**Si... no te parece maravilloso, encontré mi hogar, mi familia, aunque demasiado tarde, por que mi hermana y mi madre murieron y no pude conocerlas, pero al menos se que siempre me amaron y se preocuparon por mi.**

**Me alegro por ti Candy, pero si eres su otra hija como es que llevas el nombre de tu hermana Karold.**

**Es que mi padre aun no lo sabe.**

**Y por que, por que no se lo has dicho?**

**Es que mi padre esta muy enfermo y cualquier emoción fuerte podría matarlo y yo no quiero perderlo no ahora que por fin lo tengo.**

**Ho Candy eso paso hace dos años, por que hasta ahora me buscas, dime, por que me ignoraste de esa manera en el teatro.**

**Lo siento Albert, recupere la memoria hace muy poco y me pude dar cuenta que yo era la hija del señor Brais por las fotos de mi hermana cuando era chica, era igualita a mi y por las demás coincidencias, como el orfanato y el país. **

**Como fue que la recuperaste.**

**Gracias a Anthony.**

**Anthony, el también lo sabe?**

**No Albert, el no sabe nada, lo que pasa es que estudiamos juntos en el san pablo y un día me dijo que me veía mas bonita cuando reía que cuando lloraba, lo mismo que me dijo mi príncipe de la colina y ahí fue cuando recordé todo.**

**Y por que no se lo has dicho a Anthony, el ha sufrido mucho por tu muerte.**

**Lo se, pero es que no quiero hacerle daño...**

**Pero cual daño, si se va a poner feliz, igual que yo...**

**Si se que se pondría feliz, por que el me ama, pero yo ya no puedo corresponderlo.**

**Por que dices eso.**

**Te acuerdas del chico con el que estaba en el teatro, estoy comprometida con el, nos vamos a casar en poco tiempo y Anthony sufriría mucho con esa noticia, no crees.**

**Si sufrirá, pero debes decirle la verdad, así el podrá buscar su felicidad en otra parte y no llorara mas tu muerte, debes decirle la verdad a el, a Archie y a Stear, desde que pensamos que habías muerto ninguno a sido igual que antes, tienes que hablar con ellos Candy y también con tu padre.**

**Pero el podría morir.**

**Candy que es mejor, que viva un poco mas engañado, creyendo que tu eres su otra hija y que sufra al pensar que nunca pudo conocer ni abrazar a su otra hija, o que sepa que su otra hija a estado acompañándolo durante estos dos últimos años, que disfruto de su amor y de sus cuidados y que por fin pudo conocer a la hija que ha buscado durante 15 años Candy.**

**Es verdad tratare de hablar con el, y también hablare con Anthony y con los otros, gracias Albert siempre me dices que debo hacer, eres muy bueno, ven a mi casa a visitarme quieres Albert.**

**No tienes que pedirlo, estaré ahí mas seguido de lo que imaginas, Candy.**

**Gracias Albert, adiós.**

**Adiós Candy.**

**Candy salio del Hotel y se dirigió a su casa, pues tenia un mal presentimiento y en realidad así fue, cuando llego a su casa se encontró con que su padre estaba agonizando.**

**Que a pasado doctor.**

**Lo siento mucho, su padre esta agonizando.**

**No, no puede ser, padre---subió llorando las escaleras---**

**Padre...**

**Hija mía, no llores, sabias que este día llegaría.**

**Pero prometiste, que estarías aquí para mi boda, no puedes irte padre.**

**Hija yo estaré en tu boda y sea cual sea el hombre con quien te cases yo te daré mi bendición y se que tu madre también lo hará.**

**Padre hay algo que debes saber antes de...**

**Antes de irme, dilo?**

**Antes de irte, es sobre mi hermana.**

**Acaso has encontrado a mi otra hija, dime sabes donde esta Candy?**

**Si papá, se donde esta.**

**Donde dime, quisiera verla antes de morir.**

**La estas viendo padre.**

**Que es lo que dices.**

**Yo soy Candy papá, por casualidad llegue a esta casa papá, recuerdas que cuando llegue no tenia mem...**

**Y así Candy le contó toda la verdad a su padre...**

**Hija todo lo que me has dicho es cierto.**

**Si padre te lo juro, no se que paso con Karold pero yo no soy ella, soy Candy tu otra hija.**

**Mi Candy, mi pequeña, le doy gracias a dios por traerte de vuelta a mi lado, aunque allá sido por poco tiempo, pero soy muy feliz, te busque durante años, mi niña, ahora puedo morir en paz Candy, te amo...**

**Y diciendo estas ultimas palabras falleció..., mientras tanto en América Terry festejaba su papel protagónico en la obra de Romeo y Julieta, había logrado alcanzar el titulo a actor revelación del año en poco tiempo y sin duda seria el mas grande actor de todos los tiempos, en su honor se ofrecía una gran fiesta de disfraces en la que por supuesto Sussana no perdía oportunidad para metérsele por los ojos, Terry no podía saber lo que pasaba con Candy y no le quedaba mas remedio que disfrutar de su triunfo que bien merecido se lo tenia.**

**Así trascurrieron los días, Candy le escribió a Terry contándole lo que había sucedido y este pidió permiso para viajar a Londres, asegurando que volvería una semana antes del estreno de la obra, así que se lo dieron y partió de inmediato a Londres, por otro lado Candy había decidido buscar a Anthony, Archie y Stear y contarles toda la verdad, Stear y Archie estaban felices por la noticia, aunque no lo mostraban por acompañar a Candy en su dolor por la perdida de su padre, pero Anthony parecía estar muy distante y ahora en sus ojos había una gran tristeza, pero esta vez era diferente, era como cuando uno sabe que jamás podrá recuperar el amor de la persona que quiere, y era que antes el pensaba que ella estaba muerta pero que se fue amándolo y ahora sabia que estaba viva pero ya su amor no le correspondía a el y esto lo ponía muy mal, aunque sabia que mientras estuviera vivo todavía tendría alguna oportunidad, puesto que Candy siempre tendría a Anthony en un lugar importante de su corazón y el sabia eso, así que se dedico a cuidarla, acompañarla y a tratar de reconquistarla, y casi había funcionado, Candy se sentía muy a gusto con Anthony y aunque no quisiera admitirlo comenzaba a sentir nuevamente el amor que algun día había sentido por el, pero esto fue hasta que llego Terry, Terry no se separo un solo momento de Candy durante las dos semanas que había estado en Londres y realmente fueron unos días maravillosos para ambos, pero al fin llego el día en que tenían que decir adiós nuevamente.**

**Gracias Terry...**

**Por que Candy...**

**Por estar a mi lado en estos momentos...**

**Eso no tienes que agradecerlo, eres mi prometida y sabes una cosa después de esta obra voy a regresar para casarme contigo y que nos vallamos a vivir a América, que te parece.**

**América, vivir allá, claro me encanta esa idea, al fin y al cabo esa siempre a sido mi patria y quisiera visitar el hogar de pony, donde crecí.**

**Volveré en un mes, para que organicemos nuestra boda Candy, pero ya no quiero que estés triste, parto mañana y quiero llevarme una gran sonrisa tuya Candy, no mas lagrimas por favor.**

**Esta bien, lo prometo, no llorare mas.**

**Ven Candy, te tengo una sorpresa.**

**Que es?**

**Ya veras, ven.**

**Terry había organizado una cena romántica para los dos, tenia velas, champaña, una gran cena, velos por todas partes y música suave, Candy nunca había estado en una situación como esa y aunque estaba temblando de los nervios, la compañía de Terry la tranquilizaba y le daba seguridad, poco a poco fueron cayendo en ese ambiente romántico y desataron toda la pasión que sentía el uno por el otro.**

**Así transcurrió la noche y a la mañana siguiente ambos madrugaron pues Terry debía partir a las 6:00 de la mañana, Candy lo acompaño al puerto y ahí se despidieron con un tierno abrazo con la esperanza de estar juntos toda la vida, de que esa fuera la ultima vez que se separarían peri sin saber que jamás volverían a estar juntos, por que a pesar que su amor era demasiado grande, el destino se encargaría de separarlos.**

**P.D.L**


	6. capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**RENACIENDO EL AMOR.**

**Ya han pasado dos semanas desde tan hermosa noche entre Candy y Terry.**

**Hola Candy...**

**Anthony que bella sorpresa, que haces aquí tan temprano...**

**Candy dime que no has visto el periódico hoy.**

**No, aun no lo he visto, tu ya lo hiciste, que tal salio la critica de la obra de Terry, sabias que su estreno fue ayer, no puedo esperar para verlo, pediré que me traigan el periódico.**

**No por favor, no lo hagas...**

**Por que Anthony...**

**Ummm...Es que no fue un éxito como todos pensaban...**

**Es solo eso Anthony, no me estas ocultando nada.**

**Noooooo.---**que puedo hacer si lee el periódico se dará cuenta de lo de Terry y se pondrá brava conmigo**---Candy debo decirte algo, pero prométeme que lo tomaras con calma.**

**Me asustas Anthony, que pasa.**

**El periódico no puedes leerlo pero debes hacerlo.**

**No te entiendo...**

**Es que si lo lees, sufrirás mucho, pero si no vivirás engañada toda la vida, y de todas maneras algun día te vas a enterar.**

**De que?**

**Míralo tu misma Candy...**

**Que es esto, no, no puede ser, Terry no puede hacerme esto Anthony, por que, por que?---Candy no dejaba de llorar---**

**No lo se Candy, talvez allá una explicación para todo por que no le escribes, Candy.**

**No Anthony, esto que el me ha hecho no tiene justificacion---Candy siguió llorando---**

**Disculpe señorita.**

**Que quieres?**

**Esta carta acaba de llegar...**

**Una carta, quien es el remitente sofhi---**sofhi era una de las mucamas**—**

**Dice que el remitente es el joven Grandchester.**

**Tirala a la basura, junto a todas las otras que tengo en mi habitación.**

**Pero señorita?**

**Has lo que te digo sofhi, ahora.**

**Si señorita.**

**No la piensas leer Candy, talvez ahí te explique por que la razón de ese matrimonio.**

**No me importa, ya no me importa, no quiero ninguna excusa, ni justificacion, ya se caso y eso es lo único que importa Anthony, espero que sea muy feliz como tratare de serlo yo.**

**Candy no me gusta verte así, que puedo hacer.**

**Quédate conmigo, aunque no lo creas me siento mejor si estas tu a mi lado Anthony.**

**Lo lamento Candy, en verdad, si lo tuviera al frente lo mataría por hacerte sufrir de esa forma Candy, no sabes cuanto me duele verte así, yo jamás te hub...**

**Yo lo se, yo se que tu jamás me harías sufrir Anthony y no sabes como me arrepiento de no haber seguido contigo, talvez seria mucho mas feliz a tu lado.**

**Así transcurrieron tres semanas mas, a casa de Candy llegaba una carta de Terry todos los días, pero ella las mandaba a botar sin ni siquiera leerlas, Anthony iba a visitar a Candy todos los días y todos los días le llevaba un ramo de rosas dulce Candy, Candy estaba muy agradecida con el y pensaba en darse otra oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de el.**

**Hola Candy...**

**Anthony...**

**Me alegra verte mejor Candy...**

**Gracias, creo que ya lo he superado, quiero decir aun tengo toda la vida por delante.**

**Me alegra oírte hablar así Candy...**

**Si, a mi también.**

**Candy quiero que sepas que yo no he dejado de amarte y que quisiera que me des otra oportunidad de estar contigo.**

**Yo también he pensado en eso Anthony y se que a tu lado seré muy feliz.**

**Eso quiere decir que?**

**Que quiero estar contigo Anthony, solo estaba esperando un poco para estar segura que quería estar contigo por amor y no por olvidar a Terry, sabes Anthony creo que me deje llevar por mi nueva vida y mi nuevo amor, pero en el fondo nunca deje de quererte.**

**No sabes como me alegran tus palabras y vas a ver que todo va a ser como antes.**

**Lo se.**

**Mientras tanto en Broadwood...**

**Candy por que no respondes ninguna de mis cartas, que puedo hacer, te amo pero Sussana esta...**

**Si lo supieras, estoy seguro que entenderías, no puedo dejarla, ella arriesgo su vida por mí y ahora esta invalida, ho Candy espero que puedas perdonarme algun día.**

**Así transcurrió otra semana, Terry dejo de escribirle a Candy y poco a poco se sumergía en el alcohol, tanto que del chico rebelde y maravilloso que un día conocimos, no quedaba nada, y Anthony cada día cautivaba mas el corazón de Candy **

**Sabes Anthony ahora soy mucho mas feliz que antes, creo que esto debía pasar para darme cuenta realmente cuanto vales y significas para mi, te amo Anthony.**

**Y yo a ti Candy, nunca he dejado de hacerlo.**

**En ese instante Candy trato de desvanecerse.**

**Que te pasa Candy, estas bien.**

**No es nada Anthony, he estado mareada últimamente pero debe ser por que no he dormido muy bien.**

**Sin embargo no me gusta nada, llamare al doctor, recuéstate mientras llega.**

**Pero no es necesario Anthony.**

**Digas lo que digas, lo llamare de todas formas, recuéstate por favor.**

**Esta bien.**

**Una hora mas tarde...**

**Como se encuentra doctor?**

**No se preocupe, esos mareos son normales en su estado.**

**En su estado?**

**Si, la señorita esta embarazada.**

**Embarazada dice?**

**Si, felicidades, su novia esta embarazada, usted va a ser papá.**

**Papá... ella lo sabe.**

**Se lo acabo de decir, cuídela mucho y llévela a control conmigo dentro de un mes.**

**Si doctor, muchas gracias.**

**Candy puedo pasar.**

**Vete por favor Anthony---respondió llorando---**

**Candy por favor no llores, debes estar feliz, vas a ser mamá.**

**Pero Anthony, este hijo es de Terry.**

**Lo se, pero contéstame algo, aun lo amas.**

**No, es verdad que lo ame mucho, pero no puedo perdonarle lo que me hizo, el día que se caso, ese mismo día murió para mí, ahora quería estar contigo, pero ya no será posible.**

**Por que, si yo te amo...**

**Pero y mi hijo.**

**A el también lo amare, mas que si fuera mió, amare todo lo que venga de ti Candy.**

**Anthony.**

**No llores mas, no te hace bien, además no deberías llorar en un día como este, en que tienes dos cosas que celebrar. **

**Dos?**

**Si, la primera es que serás madre y la segunda es esta, mira.**

**Un anillo?**

**Si es un anillo de compromiso, cásate conmigo Candy.**

**Si lo haré, me casare contigo y seremos muy felices Anthony.**

**Si los tres seremos muy felices Candy.**

**Anthony le pidió a la tía abuela que le ayudara con los preparativos de la boda y en un mes todo estaba listo para el gran acontecimiento. **

**Ya se había revelado toda la verdad sobre lo que había pasado en realidad con Candy y aunque no lo crean la tía abuela se alegro muchísimo de saber que estaba viva y que ahora se casaría con Anthony, a Elisa la desheredaron y como Neil se lo dijo hacia casi dos años --- si te descubren, no cuentes conmigo --- se quedo totalmente sola y en la ruina y le toco servir de sirvienta en distintas casas, Archie se comprometió en matrimonio con Anni, Stear se enlisto en la fuerza aérea y se fue a luchar por sus ideales de una patria justa y en paz, Candy y Anthony fueron muy felices, junto a sus pequeños hijos Harold y Jean, Terry logro resignarse a estar al lado de Sussana y con el tiempo logro llegar a quererla, se convirtió en el mejor actor de todos los tiempos y estaba muy orgulloso de eso, aunque el nunca supo que había tenido un hijo con Candy ya que ella no logro perdonarlo jamás y Albert, bueno el aun no ha encontrado al amor de su vida, pero muy seguramente algun día lo hará.**

**FIN...**

**P.D.L**


End file.
